Unexpected visit
by xToughCookiex
Summary: Imagine finding someone that wasn't even from your dimension but from another. imagine becoming close to this person but knowing it wasnt right...this person was different then your real friends but different can be good and better even. he makes you happy and makes you understand life differently


**Friend from another world**

School had finally finished and thank the lord that it had, because you didn't think you can stay any longer due to your friends being serious pains the butt! What you mean is that ever since you told them about your favourite cartoons and animated movies and how you preferred them over real life ones, they started to tease you and make jokes about you enjoying colourful ponies, childhood guardians and even dragons! You couldn't stand being in the same room with them and you thought admitting this secret would make you feel better, guess you told the wrong friends because these 'friends' are jerks. You loves animated movies and shows and you just wanted to experience the love with your so called friends.

As you took your seat in the bus, your sibling sat next to you. You put your earphones in and played all your favourite songs whilst slipping into an outer space when you were looking through the dirty bus window. You wished that there was one way to show your friends that these animated movies aren't just for children and sometimes they can bring you joy and happiness when you watch it and if they took a moment to understand, they will finally get you.

You tried to imagine a life like that but for some reason you just cannot imagine it!

The bus halted at your stop and it took a while to get out, since there was a lot of people getting off, but nevertheless you still managed to escape. As you hopped off the bus, you had to wait for your sibling so you could walk home together.

You both had found the red way and from here it was just a straight pathway towards home. You shoved your I-pod and earphones in your bag and started to wrap yourself with your winter gloves and coat, because it was freezing!

As you walking through the forest-like path, you had noticed a blurry black thing flying in the air, well it was actually falling. You couldn't make out what the object actually was, but you saw another figure falling above the first thing but this time it looked like a person. You looked up to the sky and squinted your eyes to try and figure out what it was, but you had noticed that the figures were falling fast and had crashed on the bridge that was on your path.

"What the heck was that?" you had heard your sibling say. You shrugged your shoulders and just ran over to make sure they weren't hurt or anything. You started to pant but continued to run anyways. You looked behind you and noticed your sibling running too, but slowly.

"Come on! They may need our help!"

You both sprinted as fast as you both can until you came close to the fallen figures, before realising what you had seen.

It was a dragon, but not just any dragon- a night fury! You could not believe it. A dragon had landed right in front of you! You couldn't believe it and try to be realistic and kept thinking that is may just be robotic. That was before he woke up.

"Toothless? Please say you're okay buddy" The figure slowly tried to get up but looked in pain, so you quickly rushed over and tried to help him up. As you got close you noticed he looked really familiar…too familiar.

"Hiccup?" you said whilst helping him to stand before he rushed over to toothless to make sure he was alright. The dragon started to blink his eyes and shake his head like a dog. You could hear a sigh of relief leave the boy's mouth but then turned to look at you. "Oh no…"

You looked towards the boy and you kept on hearing him mutter under his breath. "This is not good, we have been noticed bud…dad is going to kill us!"

You were about to speak up but your sibling interrupted you. "You got to be kidding me,"

"What do you mean?" you asked whilst looking back at your sibling.

"This cannot be real, can it?" Your sibling stated. "They are just cosplayers, right?"

"I don't think so, why would cosplayers fall out of the sky just like that?"

You both stared at the boy and his dragon and your sibling asked the question "Are you who we think you are?"

The boy looked towards his dragon and shared the same expression. He had sighed and spoke out. "My name is hiccup and uh this is toothless" he gestured to his dragon, who began to get himself up.

You introduced yourself and your sibling.

Your sibling gave 'are you serious' look and said "your costumes look pretty realistic, but you don't have to be in character also nice robotic dragon"

Hiccup looked over to your sibling and said "this isn't a costume, and toothless is a real dragon not…whatever you said"

"I think he is telling the truth, this doesn't look fake to me" you stated. You walked up to toothless and slowly and gently tried to touch him. "See real dragon skin!"

"How the hell do you know what dragon skins feels like, they could just be really good at making things!"

"I can prove it!" you said confidently. "Me, hiccup and toothless will fly towards our house and if they are fake we won't even make it that far!"

Hiccup looked towards you and smiled. He thought it was kind and sweet that someone was actually standing up for him and toothless that wasn't from his dimension.

"Alright we have a deal" Your sibling threw the house keys towards you. "But if you are wrong then I can eat the last slice of cake and not you"

You smiled and grabbed the keys. You looked over to Hiccup and said "umm is it ok if I umm ride toothless with you, to prove my silly sibling wrong!"

Hiccup was concerned. He should really get back to his home before his father bring the whole crew with him to hunt Hiccup down but he liked that this girl wanted to do anything to prove the truth, even if that means getting on a dragon.

"Only if it is ok with toothless" Hiccup looked towards toothless and he nodded his head. You ran towards toothless and gave him a small hug and said "thanks toothless, you're awesome"

You looked over to Hiccup and was about to hug him but you felt awkward so you just smiled and said "thanks Hiccup, I know you will be real!" You walked up towards you sibling and gave them your bag but still kept your phone and keys. "Dragon riding Is hard with a bag, don't drop it!"

Toothless went towards Hiccup and indicated towards him to get on his back. Hiccup got onto his dragon's back and held out his hand to lift you up. "Ready to fly Mi-lady?" you giggled and say your sibling roll their eyes. They started to walk home and ignored the flight take off.

As you were going up, you didn't say anything to your sibling because you were too busy closing your eyes whilst gripping onto hiccup.

"Whoa, you okay there? You're holding on pretty tight!" Hiccup joked.

"First time dragon riding, didn't realise how fast he goes!" you looked over to Toothless and smiled.

You had finally reached the skyline and looked down to see how high you were and man you could see a lot!

"You can really see everything when you're on a dragon, its beautiful" You smiled and noticed hiccup looking back at you, then straight ahead. "That's one of the best part of being on a dragon, you can feel free"

You grab your phone and used the camera app to take a picture of the ground and hiccup and toothless. You sent it towards the one of your friends that didn't make fun of you and wrote 'I'm actually flying!'

You had noticed your home and said "over there hiccup" you pointed towards your house and hiccup guided toothless down towards the house.

"I had a good time hiccup and toothless, we should do this again sometime!" you said.

"Maybe tonight?" You looked surprised. "Umm don't you have to go back?"

Hiccup looked over toothless, who had just rolled his eyes, and said "I can come back if you want?"

You smiled. "I really don't mind"

Hiccup smiled and looked back at the toothless. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mi-lady"

You giggled and thought to yourself, he sounds like he could be Mr Prince charming. You smiled as you watched him fly off on his dragon. You turned to your front door, opened it and finally got in.

Never knew you were able to fly on a dragon with him…

Tonight will be interesting.


End file.
